


i will give life to a world of our own

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: "They were ones of realizing the truth."





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS WRITTEN IN 30 MINUTES OR LESS??? basically i got heated about the tom/moo thing and idk man, he needs love. if anyone wants to join the moo defense squad hmu we need to protect this big ball of sunshine :)

**“@eggste0: @moosnuckel wow your videos are frickin retarded, how about instead of playing the same game over and over you go end yourself? that would be more amusing”**

 

**“@urfaveidq: @moosnuckel lmao go lose some weight you chubby fuck :) not even ur friends like you so do them a favor too and end it. after all, who would want to be ur friend”**

 

**“@rv4fn26ba: @moosnuckel i think your new video got a lesson from you bc its just as stupid as your are!!”**

 

Brock placed his phone down, deciding not to continue reading the rude tweets. He knew that his fans were mostly quite positive to him and he wanted to focus on that but with the recent rude tweets getting more and more common, he couldn’t but scroll through them every once in awhile. Of course, he was thankful to see his fans who replied, defending him, but even then he knew their efforts were useless because he knew the comments wouldn’t stop just because positive fans overpowered the number of the negative ones.

 

He was a sensitive person; all of his friends knew that. They knew he cried easily at simple deaths in different movies and would sob every time at the death of Han Solo from _Star Wars_ , the ending of _Click_ , or the death of Marley from _Marley and Me._ His friends endlessly teased him, and he was okay with it, because those tears were nothing serious. They were just a reaction to the sadness the movie brought. But the tears that had begun to weld up in his eyes weren’t the same ones when watching movies. They were ones of realizing the truth. Realizing that hey, maybe negative comments were the truth.

 

The negative comments were his flaws that he was able to hide behind a camera but now were being shown to the world. And maybe his followers tried to defend him because they didn’t want to believe the truth but even then, who was he to jump to these conclusions? After all, according to the last tweet he read he was _stupid._ Stupid as can be and there was nothing to change it.

 

The tears kept flowing as his mind kept repeating the two words that had stuck out the most to him.

 

_End it._

 

His mind went to his best friends, Evan, Tyler, Jonathan, Craig, and many others, but it didn’t end with his best friends, but with his lover. The person who had been there for him through tough times. The person who had supported him when he felt like he was stuck. The person who was Brock’s rock. Brian.

 

_End it._

 

Brian was the most important thing in Brock’s life, but he couldn’t say the same for the vice versa. Maybe Brian valued someone like Craig more than him. He wouldn’t be surprised. In all ways in his opinion, Craig was much better. He was funnier, more social, attractive, hell, he and Brian had made much more ideos together than Brock and Brian. Where did he fall in Brian’s life?

 

_End it._

 

How important was he?

 

_End i-_

 

The door to the bedroom slamming open caught Brock’s attention. There, in the doorway, stood the man currently on Brock’s mind. He was wearing a suit and in a different situation, he would’ve complimented his boyfriend endlessly for the rest of the night but at that moment, Brock knew he looked terrible and it was too late to fix his appearance and make it seem like he was fine when in reality, he was far from it.

 

“Brocky.” Brian stated in a breathless voice as he moved quickly towards his crying lover.

 

Brian brought his arms around Brock tightly and rest his head on the crying man’s shoulders. Brock wished it wasn’t like this. Brock wished that he was _normal_ and worked a _normal_ job and didn’t receive these _abnormal_ comments from these people. He wished so hard that none of this would happen so him and Brian could just eat some Chinese food and watch movies for the night and not have to worry if the other is okay.

 

“I’m sorry about the comments. You know that they’re just jealous.” Brian whispered and brought himself onto his knees, sitting in front of Brock.

 

Brian held one of Brock’s hands, his other resting on Brock’s shoulder. Brock couldn’t stop the tears from flowing, unsure of what to say. He wanted to say that they didn’t get to him but it was too late. He also didn’t want to say that Brian was right because if those comments weren’t true, why else would people say them?

 

“What if it’s the truth?” Brock said through sniffles and he had managed to catch the flash of a hurt expression on his lovers face, causing his heart to pang for a few seconds.

 

“Brocky, you know that isn’t-”

 

“Then why would they say that?” Brock asked seriously and Brian moved his hand from Brock’s shoulder softly onto his cheek, the other still holding his hand.

 

“I don’t know. People like to be rude I guess but Brock, I want you to know that all of us love you, especially me. You’re a great friend and we wouldn’t know what to do without you. You’re like… The mother of the group. You have been with each of us for the late nights and when we needed to get emotions out, you were there to listen and support us. You’re not just my rock Brock, but everyone’s. We love you so much, okay?” Brian had even been brought to tears at this point and Brock couldn’t help but cry even more, but instead of it being tears of truth, it felt like tears of relief.

 

Tears because maybe this was what he needed to hear. He needed the support of his followers, but he mostly needed the support from the people closest to him. He needed his friends because after hearing so many issues from each of his friends and always being their shoulder to lean on, he had never had one, which had caused him to cower away and act as if everything was fine.

 

“Thank you.” Brock whispered, tears still falling as he felt Brian’s grip on his hand just tighten a bit more.

 

_“No Brock, thank you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> #moodefensesquad


End file.
